My Beloved Yeoja
by Oh Pyhan
Summary: gabisa bikin summary. . yang jelas ini hunhan nc gs - -v


My Beloved Yeoja

Cast:

Xi Luhan (yeo)

Oh Sehun (nam)

"Kyungie!" Panggil yeoja berkacamata tebal

"Oh Luhannie!"Sahut yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungie tersebut

"Kyungie, kau diantar Kris oppa eoh?"Tanya Luhan

"Iya, mobilku sedang diperbaiki, memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"ani-akhh"perkataan Luhan terpotong karna dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang

"Luhannie! Gwaenchana?"Tanya Kyungsoo lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"Gwaenchana Kyungie"Jawab Luhan lalu berdiri dengan bantuan Kyungsoo

"a-ah mi-mianhae Sehun-ssi. Mari aku bantu"Luhan meminta maaf pada namja yang ditabraknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja tersebut

"Sekali lagi maff Sehun-ssi aku sudah menabrakmu"ujar Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Tidak apa apa Luhan-ssi"balas Sehun sambil tersenyum ramah

"Kyung-Kyungie?"Luhan kebingungan disaat disampingnya tidak ada Kyungsoo lagi

"Dia sudah pergi bersama Kai tadi" ucap Sehun

"Mwo? Hwaaa masa aku ke kelas sendiri lagi"Rengek Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"aigoo, mari kita bersama saja"ajak Sehun

"Eh? Ayo!" Seru Luhan semangat lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju kelasnya

SKIP

Kelas 11-1

"eh ada Nerd!"celetuk seorang yeoja yang diketahui namanya adalah Sulli pada saat Luhan memasuki Kelasnya

"Menjauh semua! Kalau tidak, kalian akan tertular virus nerdnya" celetuk yeoja satu lagi yang bernama krystal

"Hey! Apa masalahmu dengan Luhan?" Bentak Sehun pada kedua yeoja itu. Sementara Luhan hanya menunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun

"tidak ada sih, tapiii hemm dia terlalu cupu"jawwab Sulli

"Terus mengapa? Mengapa kalau dia Cupu?"Tanya Sehun lagi

"yak! Kenapa ka uterus membela yeoja nerd ini?"Tannya Krystal

"Iya Sehun-ah, dan kenapa kau mau dekat dekat dengannya?"Tanya Sulli lagi

"Kalian mau tau Jawabannya? DIA KEKASIHKU!"Jawab Sehun dengan nada meninggi

"Se-Sehun su-sudah"lirih Luhan sambil menarik narik baju Sehun

"Hah kalau bukan gara gara dia aku pasti sudah akan membuat kalian berdua malu!" Seru Sehun lalu menarik Luhan kea tap sekolah

Melewatkan

"Sehun-ssi terimakasih sudah membantuku tadi"ujar Luhan

"Sama sama, panggil aku Sehun saja"balas Sehun

"Ba-Baiklah"gugup Luhan

"Emm Luhan, bisa aku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun

"Em, bisa saja" Jawab Luhan sambil membuka buku tebalnya

"Sehun, kita tidak ke kelas?"Tanya Luhan

"Kupikir kita membolos saja"Jawab Sehun

"Hem"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sang yeoja sibuk membaca buku dan menutupi rona merahnya. Sementara sang namja sibuk menatapi wajah Luhan

Secara tiba tiba, tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengambil Kacamata milik Luhan.

"Se-Sehun?"Kaget Luhan karena Kacamata miliknya diambil, sebenarnya itu hanya kacamata biasa, bukan kacamata tebal yang biasa dipakai anak cupu sebenarnya.

Selanjutnya, Sehun membuka kepangan rambut Luhan dan mengurai rambut coklat panjangnya. Matanya terbuka lebar-walau tidak selebar kyungsoo-melihat Luhan yang ada didepannya. Gadis culun yang berpenampilan seperti anak desa tadi berubah 180o menjadi gadis cantik dan imut.

"Luhan…kau cantik jika seperti ini"tutur Sehun

"em, kembalikan kacamataku"rengek Luhan berusaha mengambil kacamatanya dari Sehun

"Tidak Luhan, aku yakin ini kacamata biasa"sergah Sehun

"E-mengapa hanya akan?"

"tentu aku tau, memangnya ada kacamata seperti ini?"ucap Sehun sambil memainkan kacamata Luhan

"Tapi aku harus memakainya"rengek Luhan lagi

"Katakan padaku, kau cantik bila seperti ini, mengapa kau harus berpenampilan layaknya gadis desa?"Tanya Sehun

"em itu agar, em agar.."gugup Luhan

"agar tidak ada yang menyukaimu? Kau takut jika ada yang menyukaimu kau akan disakiti jika berpacaran dengan orang itu?"Tanya Sehun

"Aniyo, aku hanya tidak suka penampilan seperti yeoja lain"jawab Luhan

"Berpenampilan biasalah Luhan, jika kau berpenampilan seperti tadi kau akan terus diganggu oleh duo macan itu"Kata Sehun sambil membenahi rambut Luhan

"…"Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Luhan, kudengar dari Kyungsoo kau bisa dance?"Tanya Sehun

"Ya aku bisa sedikit dikit"Jawab Luhan sambil mengacak acak (?) tasnya, mencari jepit rambutnya.

"emm saat pensi hari sabtu nanti, apa kau mau menjadi dance partner ku?"Tany sehun

"Mwo?"

"Iya, dance partner, aku harus membawakan Trouble maker, dan…itu kan harus berpasangan"

'Luhan jika kau bilang tidak, kau akan melihat Sehunmu dengan yeoja bisa tidak bisa!' Batin Luhan

"emm Baiklah"Setuju Luhan

Sehun bangkit dan menepuk nepuk celananya yang kotor

"Ayo ikut aku" ajak Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan

"Tidak, kembalikan dulu kacamataku"Tolak Luhan

"Aish Kau ini"Sehun pun langsung mengangkat Luhan ala bridal style

"Ya! Ya! Sehun! Turunkan aku!"Rengek Luhan mencoba turun dari gendongan Sehun

"Tidak tidak tidak"tolak Sehun lalu berjalan

"SEHUUUUN"Teriak Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun harus pergi ke dokter THT setelah ini.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, bepuluh puluh mata menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan Kebingungan.

'loh itu Luhan?'

'omo Sehunku'

'asdfghjkl itu Luhan? Kemana kacamatanya?'

Ya kira kira seperti itu lah yang dibicarakan orang orang. Luhan terus berteriak meminta diturunkan. Sementara Sehun tetap berjalan.

"SEHUUUN TURUNKAN AKUUU"Teriak Luhan

"Aish diamlah, atau kucium kau"ancam Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam dan komat kamit tak jelas

'ish sebenarnya dia mau membawa ku kemana'batin Luhan

Sehun sedikit melompatkan (?) badan Luhan dikarnakan Gendongannya melorot (?) dan membuat Luhan melayang. Luhanpun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

'omoo mengapa dia begitu cantik'

'tidaak sehunkuu

'Ah aku memiliki saingan hiks'

.

"Yak kau mau membawaku kemana?"Tanya Luhan dengan nada nyaring saat Sehun memasukkan (?) dirinya kedalam mobil Sport milik Sehun. Padahal ini masih jam sekolah

"Kau tau? Kau harus membeli baju kurasa, Pensi tinggal 4 hari lagi, kau belum membeli baju pasti"Jawab Sehun

"Ani, dilemariku sudah terlalu banyak baju, aku tidak perlu membeli lagi"Tolak Luhan

"Benarkah? Baiklah kita kerumahmu"ucap Sehun lalu menutup pintu mobil yang masih terbuka lalu berbalik mengelilingi(?) mobilnya hingga dia berada disamping Luhan

"Tapi ini masih Jam sekolah"Tolak Luhan lagi

"taka pa, aku akan bilang pada kai bahwa kau sakit dan harus pulang"ujar Sehun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"Hish"Dengus Luhan

.

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan, Sehun segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan mengenggam tangan Luhan untuk keluar.

"Yak lepaskan tanganmu!"bentak Luhan

"Wae? Biarkan saja"balas Sehun santai

"Aish kau ini" geram Luhan. Luhan pun mengalah dan berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali"Ujar Sehun

"Hemm Ayah dan Ibuku sedang di Paris"Balas Luhan

"Maid?"Tanya Sehun

"Tidak ada"Jawab Luhan

"Satpam?"Tanya Sehun Lagi

"Tidak ada"Jawab Luhan Lagi

"Kau berani tinggal di rumah sebesar ini?"Tanya Sehun kembali

"Ish kau ini banyak Tanya, sudah cepat masuk"Ujar Luhan kesal lalu membuka pintu rumahnya

.

"hem lumayan"gumam Sehun saat memasuki rumah Luhan

"huh kau duduk dulu disitu, aku mau mengganti baju"ujar luhan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas

TEBECE

Hello gue author baru :'D harap maklum kalo ceritanya gaje karna gue ini bikinnya berdasarkan mood doang :'D thanks yang mau baca cerita aneh ini :'D

Dan terakhir: 'D

RCL:? 'D


End file.
